Flora Problems
by rosaline winx fan
Summary: Flora talks to bloom about her problems.I kinda suck at summaries
1. Chapter 1

It's been a week since Bloom and Sky had the fight they had the other day at the consule meeting both were afraid to speak to each other.

Bloom sat on her the bed with pink sheets looking at the half shell she and sky found to show they were going to be together. Flora walks in looking sad sitting on the chair."Flora what's wrong"Bloom stated.

Flora looks at her and then the ground and start crying."it's Helia he wants to be with Crystal and not me".

"No way" said Bloom "Helia loves you" "I don't think so Bloom Crystal is fun and they have a lot in common she's a healer and I'm not fun "

Bloom hugs Flora when Tecna walks in"talk to him tell him how you feel". Tecna said feeling proud of her answer.

Bloom made a confusing face looking at Tecna. "What happen to the real Tecna?"Bloom asked "im serious guys talk to him Flora tell how you feel face to face.

Flora looks up at her friend feeling very happy that they wanted to cheer her up and thank them.

* * *

Musa Aisha and Stella were sitting on the coutch. Aisha was reading a book Musa playing the guitar while Stella talks to Brandon on her cell phone."Brandon I'm thinking of nature ocean animals flowers and sky".

"That many princess in one dress" asked Brandon very shocked about Stella multiple answer.

Stella got frustrated to what Brandon said.

"Sorry Brandon your break in up I can't hear you"she then hang up on him.


	2. Chapter 2

As flora and the Winx were walking down magic side walk something caught Flora eyes she saw Helia and Crystal sitting at a table outside an outdoor restaurant. She was feeling a feeling she never felt before.(anger jealousy). Stella was so busy talking about the latest dresses in Solaris when she ask Flora a question."hello magic to Flora did you here what I said" Stella stated.

Knowing that she wasn't going to get an answer she turned her head to where Flora was looking and gasp.

"Flora are you okay?" Asked Stella the winx saw that Flora had tears in her eyes they knew that it was hard for her to take this in.

Flora ran down to magic side walk all the way into the forest where the winx chase her all the Musa got angry said saying."that dog how can Helia do this to Flora". The winx had settle by a near by tree as flora was crying her eyes out while her back was against a tree.

"Flora we don't know if Helia is cheating on you yet we just see them sitting at a table talking they were probably having lunch together".said a sad Bloom.

"Girl the boy haven't answer the Flora phone calls since that game we had yesterday there is probably something going on with those two".said Aisha.

But Flora was starting to think when Helia will break up with her all the Winx Sat beside her and started to calm her down giving her good compliment which absolutely work cause she got calmed down.

But Aisha was thinking the worst.


	3. Chapter 3

As the Winx walk back to Alfea Flora had walk ahead of the group with her head down the Winx was behind her talking about Helia."no Helia wouldn't do that to her trust me he loves her Helia wouldn't cheat on her " said Bloom

"Or maybe your wrong and he is cheating on her" Aisha said smiling."Ok Aisha why are thinking so negative you can at least support Flora"said Tecna angrily.

"I am it's just tha"Aisha was cut off."all you guys just stop talking about the situation I am in right now it will just make me think the worst that helia might be cheating on me so just stop okay!?.Flora yelled at top of her lungs.

All the Winx stared at her with wide eyes and mouth wide open.

"I'm sorry guys for yelling its just that I am really in a bad mood about this and I really don't know what to do".Flora said sadly.

"It's okay we get what your going through" stated Musa."But I know what would cheer you up"everyone looks at Stella with question faces until she shouted "sleepover party".

* * *

At the sleep over the girls were having a pillow used her pillow and hit Bloom and every one else in the face and stand up on Flora's bed saying "I am the pillow fighting champion"

"Ya ya ya I could of won if you know who wouldn't have pin me down to the ground hitting me with the pillow".Musa stated angrily looking at Bloom.

"Hey don't look at me I was trying to win until Stella smack me with her pillow"Bloom looks at Stella

The winx all laugh until they saw the clock 12:00 pm.

"We should get some rest we have training with cortatota tomarro".Tecna said."right"They said the Winx whent to their sleeping bag and everyone fell asleep half an hour later but Flora couldn't sleep.

"Flora are you okay"asked Bloom sleepy"yeah I'm just thinking about Helia"Flora looks at Bloom.

"Look Flora I know Helia and he is a nice guy one thing I notice is you guys are good together and I never saw him hurt you before that's a good sign".Bloom smiled " you're right ill give helia a call tomarro and talk to him instead of jumping to answers I don't really know thanks bloom"Flora said happily."no problem girl now get some sleep".

They both fell asleep 5 minutes later.

**Review:I promise that my next chapter will be longer and probably I will make it more **


	4. Chapter 4

When Flora woke up this morning she was sitting on the chair looking at her phone thinking if she should call helia or finally made a decision to call him a pick up the phone rang three times until she heard a male voice "hello flora" "hey Helia I wanted to talk to you about some thing what I saw yesterday are you busy?"Asked a calm Flora "no but what's wrong Flora" I'll tell you once you meet me at the lake okay" "okay"

* * *

At the lake

Helia was waiting by the rock worried what was wrong with Flora and what she she wanted to talk about. Helia was deep in thought he didn't notice Flora walking up to him until she tap his shoulders Helia jumped he saw it was Flora he settled down.

"Ohh god Flora you scared me"said Helia calmly Flora didn't say anything. It was silent until Helia broke it.

"So Flora what did you want to talk about" Helia was eager to know what was up with knows that's flora was not the type to be feeling sad and depressed she always had a wonderful cheery attitude and always had a smile on her face but right now Flora wasn't feeling that cherry positive attitude.

"I just wanted to tell you that I'm fine if you fell in love with Crystal I know you like her more because you guys have a lot in common and you guys were childhood friend's...Flora was cut off "Flora what are you talking about" said a shocked Helia "you and Crystal I saw you guys at a restaurant""Flora we were having lunch together she wanted to apologize for hugging me when I was trying to come to you you at the game. She told me to talk to you cause she had a feeling that you think some thing is going on between us"said Helia

"Ohh" said a happy Flora "sorry" Flora said looking down."It's okay you had a right to be suspicious I don't love anyone like I love you"said Helia

Flora blushed "really" "really do you want to go grab some breakfast? I haven't eat" Helia explains Flora didn't have time to answer her stomach growled "I'll take that as a yes" Helia took Flora hands and kiss her on the lips ."let's go" Helia said and hop on his levabike with Flora behind and they rode off to magic.

The end.

**I'm making another story of winx club next week Monday because I've been busy lately please write and review thank you.**


End file.
